


Divine Fire

by Nightmare Senshi (Saraphin)



Series: Pradeshverse and Tales of The Boscan Sky [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Desna1, F/M, Fiore's Restructuring, Multi, Nobles being stubborn, Other, Pradeshverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraphin/pseuds/Nightmare%20Senshi
Summary: Restructuring A country was never a small task...Now do it while working to Admit your Feelings to someone.





	1. Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Part Two of Three in the Extended Star of Bosco Universe.
> 
> This will Focus around Farron, Lily, Changing Fiore and how the Fight to make the country a better place can be bothersome.

Farron was not shocked that King Toma had requested him to be the in residence Ambassador from Bosco. The elderly man knew that much would be coming and the young ambassador had helped greatly when his daughter’s actions had nearly destroyed his own country from within. When other countries had found that the woman had kidnapped celestial mages and her actions had caused their deaths, it had been an uphill fight; especially when two of them apparently had been bought from the slave trade in Joya.

 

Tartaros simply had added another nail into the coffin as far as Ishgar on the whole was concerned. Toma knew that Fiore couldn’t stay as it was and while he wanted very much to not admit to knowing about FACE, when stared down by the Boscan ambassador, he’d walked him to an old archive, letting him know that he’d read about it when he was a young man, but simply had not thought on it in ages with everything else, including the loss of his wife, trying to run the country and deal with his daughter and the Fiorian Gentry.

 

The King knew he was too old to continue ruling, too old to produce an heir and knew that Fiore would have to change. The allies that Fiore did have had all sent someone to help, though he hadn’t expected anyone from Bellum...and certainly not the Demure Redheaded Holy Maiden that had, in a moment of utter shock to many there, snatched up the restructuring of the Fiorian Military with a loud ‘mine!’, then laughed as she had demurely asked ‘if it was alright’ for her to do so.

 

The Knights of the Immaculate Light were nothing to sneeze at, Toma knew this, but the warriors of Bellum were feared. All Countries knew of their sacred oath the moment that they picked up their first sword: Victory or Death. 

  
  


There was no middle ground for the Bellum warriors. While there was plenty of Skirmishes within their borders, the death toll was low and the woman had explained that they were not wars, but practice to keep their warriors sharp. There were rules in place and while accidents did happen, the warriors got experience and scars, making them quite formidable at their borders when someone decided to try to intrude; Peregrande had often been at the bad end of battles at the shared border. 

 

Victory or Death, especially when dealing with berzerkers was the only way of life. The Main magic in the seemingly ‘war addled’ country was Fire and all that came from it for those that fought. Green mages were abundant in the center of the country, making a thriving farmland that Peregrande often tried to make pushes to get to. The one area that was heavily guarded was the border where Peregrande, Bellum and Iceburg lay….and where most of the Peregrande attacks were. It was the one supply route from Bellum to Iceburg and the ties the two countries had kept them both strong against the much, much larger country.

 

The woman had, quite frankly, turned the Rune Knights on their heads. They’d attempted only once to question her before she had laid one of the captains into the ground in under a minute. Liljana helped screen recruits, giving harsh words and discussing that the name would be changing...after casting out half the current army. It made them temporarily weak, but when it had been revealed that some of them had ties to Joya, Peregrande and Alverez, they understood why she’d done it. 

 

Lily currently sat at a desk, rubbing the back of her neck and giving a soft sigh as she tried to rub the tension away. The gentry was fighting over the new structure, demanding that those that entered shouldn’t have to work for their status within the ranks. If she was honest, she detested them, with a burning passion and wanted to burn them all to the ground, redistribute their wealth and deal with the fallout, but she couldn’t very well bring that up. She’d certainly threatened it a few times when the males had tried to strong arm her into listening to her and propositioned her for marriage...with paperwork ready for her to sign.

 

She moved almost reflexively as she heard the soft sound of feet close to her, a dagger up and off the top of the desk as she spun out of her seat. The woman started as she looked into baby blue eyes and her face turned red as he’d caught her wrist to keep the attack back. “Farron, my apologies.”

 

Farron gave her a soft smile and then carefully took the dagger, setting it back on the desk and leaning against it, “it is late.”

 

The woman let out a low hum as she slumped into her chair, “it is.” she paused, “are you sure I can’t kill all the gentry?”

 

The man let out a laugh as he leaned over, tucking a bit of her hair behind one ear, “perfectly sure. International incidents aside, they’re not all bad, just...most of them.”

 

Lily let out a burdened sigh as she sat there, “alright.” she gave him a soft smile “I take it you’re done for the day?”

 

He let out a low hum, “I am. The new Trade agreements are almost finalized. We’ll start on extending the peace treaties next week.”

 

“How does it feel to be an agent of two crowns?” She quirked an eyebrow at him as she looked at the paperwork spread out and then slowly started to tuck them back into folders.

 

Farron’s lips quirked, “as stressful and demanding as it sounds.” his eyes watched her, taking in her form as she stretched over the desk to close a folder and groaned slightly at the sight of her ass perfectly at the edge of the desk.

 

The redhead looked at him from the corner of her eye and murmured, “would you...like to help me clean up...and perhaps relieve some stress?”

 

Farron licked his lips as he watched her, eyes slowly sliding up her body and then looking her in the eyes, “mmm, that’s a delightful proposition.”

 

Her lips quirked as she closed and stacked another folder and leaned up a bit, letting her lips ghost near his ear, “Lock the door,  _ Ambassador _ .” her eyes danced, “I’m wearing nothing beneath these robes.

 

Farron couldn’t help the groan that bubbled up in his throat, “wicked woman.”

 

“Holy wicked woman,” her orange eyes danced as she watched him slowly push off the desk. They’d been dancing around one another and she knew that until Fiore was sorted, they would continue to do so, most likely.

 

No less than a dozen times while at gatherings of the Gentry had he saved her from doing something she’d regret and explaining Bellum Courting. She thought it was rather chivalrous, but not in a bad way. She was still a Bellum warrior and when her temper did flare, it went wild, wilder than most due to the fire that was rolling in her veins.  She watched as he moved, hands moving to carefully stack the folders and then she opened one of the drawers, setting them down in it.

 

Farron turned after locking the door and watched her, seeing her pupils dilate and slowly took off his jacket and shirt. He’d learned, early on, that as much pleasure as being gentle could be, the fire in the woman in front of him demanded submission, on the part of one party or another. They were both strung up high, stuck behind desks and while he was used to it, a part of him actually felt a thrill at their ‘fights’ before pleasure.

 

There had been, of course, softer times, but more than anything, the thrill that came with fighting for dominance seemed to drag both of them to higher levels of pleasure. He watched the small signs of her muscles coiling beneath the robes she wore and slowly stalked towards the desk, watching as he got to the edge as she slowly matched him step for step, keeping it between them. The days may be delegated to the country they were helping rebuild, but the evenings were their own.

 

Farron’s foot kicked out, pushing the chair at the desk back further so it wouldn’t hinder either of their movements and he grinned at the woman as he saw a hitch in her breath. He felt a bit of flames lick across his chest and his hand moved out, sliding his sound magic along her skin and watching as she shuddered and missed a step. That was all it took for him to move upon her.

 

The two met, magics curling around each of them as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her and dipped his head down, biting at her exposed neck and his lips curled into a grin as she moaned and slid her leg between his. He felt her knee press against his groin and let out a low groan as he bit a bit harder, hearing her gasp before her foot hooked and he was falling back against the desk.

 

Farron’s hold on her arm had loosened as his elbow hit the desk and he hissed before he reached out again, grabbing at the ornate robe she wore and yanking. The wide belt went flying, trinkets clattering against the floor even as he felt her hands against the waist of his pants. 

 

Lily let out a low moan as the fabric fell down her shoulder a bit and even as she was trying to get his pants undone, she was pressing forward against him, using pressure and the bad angle he was leaning at to keep him pinned. Her eyes looked into his and she gave him a grin then her eyes flew wide as she saw his eyes dance. The woman moaned as one of his large hands snaked into her half open clothes, palming a breast and she arched, head falling back slightly. 

 

The two struggled on the top of the desk until they were both stripped and his hand curled into her hair, yanking it back and making her cry out in pleasure laced with pain as his body pinned her down against the desk. Her nails dug into the wood a bit, leaving small burn marks  as she felt him press down against her back.

 

The woman shuddered as she arched back, giving one last push of ‘resistance’ before she felt his length slam into her and moaned loudly as pleasure slammed into her body. Farron’s name was torn through her clenched teeth in pleasure, drawn out almost as if it were a curse and a prayer at the same time.

 

Farron grinned as he bit into her shoulder, setting a rougher pace than he would with most, but he knew this woman, knew her inside and out after months of interactions. He would not ask her to promise him, not yet. No, not until he was sure that she was completely firm in her knowledge of what she wanted. He couldn’t help but groan as her body tensed around him and grin against her flesh.

 

Lily let out a hissed moan as one hand moved off the desk, the woman shuddering as her hand shifted up, grabbing Farrons hair and yanking it hard. She let out a pleased sound as he slammed into her at the action and turned her head, using what strength she had to tear his mouth off of her and slam their lips together.

  
  


~))~)~)~)~)

 

“So, Lady Lily,” the ambassador from Iceburg looked across the table at the redheaded woman who was giving him a polite smile and wearing a rather high necked Bellum gown, “I had wanted to speak to you last night, but your office was closed.”

 

“Ah, you must have just missed me then,” Her eyes danced as she looked at the man, easily read the attraction in his eyes.

 

His lips quirked a bit, “yes, I suppose it is my own fault for not arriving earlier.”

 

Lily watched him shift in his seat, eyes flickering down and her eyes dancing more as she looked to one of the folders in front of her, “possibly, Ambassador.”

 

Farron shook his head “I apologize, I did decide to request her presence for a meal.”

 

Lily hummed, “It was a good meal.”

 

The Ambassador from Iceburg looked amused, “Oh, I can only imagine.”

 

Toma watched the three, arching an eyebrow slightly. None of them looked like anything was out of the ordinary, but something about the tones of their voices made him think that they were speaking of something else. The older man blinked slowly and shook his head.

 

Farron smiled, “now...we need to discuss how we are going to deal with succession.” he looked at Toma, “you can very easily appoint an Heir, it’s not uncommon where lines save for an elder have remained.”

 

Toma shook his head, “I do not think that a monarchy would continue to benefit Fiore.”

 

Lily let out a low hum, “many countries have councils that do most of the running, with the line of the crown being more for hosting dignitaries.”

 

“Save Bellum, I don’t think there is a council there, is there?” The Iceburg Ambassador watched the woman.

 

“Oh, no, but we are a highly military country. If one does not follow the chain of command within the ranks, they are stripped,” Lily flipped through a page in her folder, “There are the co-rulers and the Warriors of the Churches.” She looked over the top of the folder slowly, her eyes dancing.

 

“Bellum has an interesting infrastructure,” The man tilted his head as he watched her.

 

Farron arched an eyebrow, “I believe we have already discussed that Bellum’s practices will not work in Fiore, if only because of the Mage Guild system.” He was wary of the older Ambassador, if simply because the man  **did** know far too much about Bellum for his own comfort. “That leaves us a few options, but it seems like setting up a governing council that has none of The Gentry on it would be best.”

 

“I object,” an older man, with salt and peppered brown hair spoke, “I do not see why you would not include the gentry within the governmental structure.”

 

“Duke Junelle,” Farron said as he looked at the man, “you are here on behalf of the gentry, yes, but you have acknowledged that you are one vote in the chambers.”

 

The Duke’s eyes narrowed slightly, “I represent the native people of these lands, Ambassador.”

 

Toma cleared his throat, “you also represent the people that enabled my daughter to kill elven people by taking my time up with litigating contracts between yourselves.” The Duke Flinched as the King continued, “I have  **personally** requested this help and Change and nothing will change my mind.”

 

At the huff from the Duke, Farron gave the elderly king a small nod, “Thank you, your highness…” He looked around the table for a long moment, “The question is...how shall we pick those on the new council...and how many shall there be?”

 

Lily spoke softly, “There are twenty one major cities.” 

 

The Iceburg Ambassador nodded, “divided into three sections?”

 

The three ignored the duke’s sound of outrage and Farron smiled, “Indeed, Seven to set Laws and Regulations up, Seven to deal with commerce and Seven for the Military.”

 

Toma smiled, “it is decided then. We shall start application and selection after the Fall Gala. We can announce it there and in the Sorcerer’s at the same general time.”

 

Farron smiled, “Then I think we are done for the day, gentleman, Lady.”

 

Lily looked out the window, “and just before dinner time.” she let out a low hum, “But...I suppose now it is a matter of getting ready for the Gala...which is…” She flipped through a few pages, “next week?”

 

Toma smiled, “it is.”

 

“Mmm, I shall have to see a seamstress,” The woman carefully closed her folder and smiled, “I’m afraid I have nothing to wear.”

 

The Ambassador stood, “would you like company, Lady Liljana?”

 

The woman quirked her lips a bit, “I think, Ambassador, that I should like the choices to be a bit private.” She let out a hum, “It will of course, be in either green or blue, but that is the only hint I shall leave you gentlemen with.”

 

The group watched her go and the Iceburg Ambassador looked at Farron, chuckling, “ten thousand jewel she picks blue?”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow, “why would I take a losing bet, Marcus?”

 

The elderly man laughed as he stood, “You wouldn’t, Farron.” he pat the Boscan on the shoulder, “Come! Let us talk over drinks. You as well, your highness.”

 

The three didn’t acknowledge the dark looks from the duke as they walked out, not seeing the anger and plotting within the dark eyes.


	2. Blue sparks

Toma had not been expecting the conversation the two ambassadors were having and he was looking between them owlishly.

 

“I have to say, Farron,” Marcus, The Ambassador from Iceburg said, sipping his drink, “I truly did not realize that her needs were being taken care of so...thoroughly.”

 

Farron ignored Toma as the king choked on his drink, “What can I say?” he shrugged slightly, “we all know how Bellum women are.” his lips quirked.

 

“As feisty as the Joyans but accepting of ‘no’?” The other man smirked as he leaned back a bit, “ah, to be that young again.” he shook his head, “though, I will admit, I was fairly shocked to see that young woman out of Bellum.”

 

Farron chuckled softly, “That they are. All of them.” He arched an eyebrow, “why do you say that? She had every right, once two kings were given their titles.”

 

Marcus let out a low hum, “most wouldn’t let a holy warrior go.” he watched the other for a long moment, “there are...what? Five of them?”

 

Farron moved to pick up a piece of the focaccia bread and take a bite, “four now, but yes, Five. She was the Arbiter though. She couldn’t do anything but be in the palace until that was decided.”

 

“It’s been going on almost as long as you’ve been alive, Farron,” Marcus looked at the other man, “they’ve refused help and there has been infighting of the troops for years. I’ve seen one of those ‘accidents’ that she spoke of.” he shook his head, “it took out three hundred troops.”

 

Farron let out a faint sigh as he sat there, “yes, I heard of that. It’s over though, isn’t it?”   
  


The other man nodded as he sat there, “what do you think of Junelle?”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow, “Professional or personal opinion?”

 

The other man grinned broadly and laughed, “we’re on personal time.”

 

“He and the gentry have already shown to be an issue,” Farron pursed his lips, “personally speaking: I don’t trust him. Professionally? I’d like to have checks done on every member of the gentry, to see where their ties are.”

 

“Hmm, there are a few uncounted for,” Marcus moved to take a bite of the bread and shook his head, “the railways are run by an executor, but I assume that the member of the gentry that runs it will need to be present for the final Gentry Vote.”

 

Farron made a face, “That...might be an issue.”

 

“How hard could it be to make the company make the person come to a meeting?” Marcus arched a deep and thick brow.

 

“She’s marrying my brothers on the Lunar New Year and is currently with children,” Farron pursed his lips, “the stress would not be good for her.”

 

The other Ambassador sat there for a moment, slowly chewing as he mulled the information over, “that does pose an interesting situation, but the only way the Gentry can actually stop the restructuring is with Unanimous Votes Against the motion. That’s just...the current laws of Fiore.”

 

“Do you think any of them will vote against the larger portion otherwise?” Farron slowly swirled his drink as he sat there, “I’d hate to have her come all this way and someone else block the vote.”

 

Marcus shook his head, “none that hold votes. They’re all older families, all of them very much against change.” he snorted, “I’d say the Justine Family will be the worse.”

 

“Isn’t their son a mage though?” Farron tilted his head slightly.

 

“The patriarch of the family  **hates** mages, hates anyone that isn’t in a committed relationship where the male is running things and the wife is nothing more than a trophy,” Marcus made a face, “he’s a piece of work...but honestly, that’s fairly typical of most of the gentry.”

 

Farron shook his head and let out a low whistle, “It will be a battle then.”

 

“When is politics not a battle?” Marcus looked at Farron in mild amusement.

 

Farron shrugged, “when we’re dead?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  


Farron idly watched the duke as he spoke, bringing his coffee to his mouth and wishing the man would  **shut up** .

 

“While the gentry has allowed this...to proceed, we will have our final vote,” The man sat back, looking at Farron with slightly narrowed eyes. “We have sent out missives and two weeks before Christmas the Gentry will vote upon your…” The man didn’t bother to hide his disgust, “Choices for this council.”   
  
Farron kept himself calm, wondering, absently if they knew what they would be getting into. He doubted it, “and you have made contact with all the gentry?”

 

“They will get the messages, if they do not attend, they will not get to take part in the vote, they cannot send someone in their stead and must be present,” Duke Junelle arched an eyebrow, “I hope that won’t be too much of an issue, Ambassadors.”

 

Marcus sat there and then picked up his coffee, sipping it to hide his grin, “not at all, it should be...interesting and eye opening, I would think.”

 

~)~))~)~

 

Lily stood, looking over the large group of noblemen and women. She had put on a bland look because she simply could sense the hostilities all around her. If it wasn’t the women for the baby blue dress she wore, it was the men for the style of the gown. She’d taken the last week with the seamstress to find the perfect silhouette and they’d decided on an A-line dress with a sweetheart neckline that was hidden beneath a set of gems that she’d not worn in years. The woman had been there every day with in her chambers to work on affixing the Bellum Fire Diamonds to the dress along the bodice and creating a beautiful over shoulder piece that held a shawl, the thing that the seamstress had been most adamant about, given that she’d been handed ceremonial jewelry to incorporate was to leave the back bare, save for the strings of diamonds that looped from the ‘straps’ and connected along her spine. The final piece to the dress was the gauzy shawl type sleeves that hung straight, despite her hands folded gently in front of her.

 

She had meant to create a scene and show the Gentry that she would not bow to their thoughts of what her people should look like. She’d seen many gaze in her direction and knew that there would be quite a few attempting to try to get her favor, however, it was the man in dove gray well across the room that constantly captured her gaze and softened her lips from their polite smile. 

 

“Lady Liljana,” A voice ripped her out of her thoughts and she attempting to place a name with the man in front of her.

 

Orange eyes slowly regarded the man for a long moment before she bowed her head slightly, “Lord Lawson, I believe? We’ve yet to be introduced.”   
  


The man smiled softly and nodded, “Indeed but it seems your mind is quite sharp.”

 

Lily stared at the man while slowly arching an eyebrow, “All Bellum Women and men have sharp minds, and sharper tongues.”

 

The man let out a small, amused sound as he stood there, “Indeed.” he watched the woman carefully as he stood there, “So, I was truly wondering where you stand on many subjects.”

 

Lily took a breath as she watched him, “I fear, My Lord, that my thoughts are only what may be best going forward for the country, as that is what the King has tasked us with.”

 

“Do you really think that a Lady such as yourself would have the correct capac…” Lord Lawson slowly trailed off at the hard look in the woman’s dark orange eyes.

 

“Surely you do not wish to finish that Statement, my Lord,” Her voice was soft, yet held such an icy undertone that the man shivered, “before my current station, I was a Holy Warrior, Defender of my country’s throne and a princess.”

 

The Lord bowed, keeping his eyes locked on the woman as if afraid of breaking eye contact, “Of course, I meant no offense…”

 

Lily kept her hands folded in front of her, but one index finger lightly tapped against the back of the other hand, “you are used to a system in which only noblemen are able to have a voice. You seek to attempt to either sway me, or cow me, my Lord. I assure you now: neither will work.”

 

~)~)~)~)~)~)

 

The announcement of intent for the new Councils went about as well as Farron Expected: Mass outrage; especially when it was noted that there would be males and females, nobles and non-nobles. Farron stood, watching the crowd and took a breath as he saw quite a few move towards Lily.

 

He smirked slightly as she gave them looks that while seeming innocent, stopped them in their tracks. He chuckled inwardly as Marcus moved to talk to her and her demeanor softened, yet stayed on guard.

 

Farron didn’t intrude, continuing his current talk and smiling at one of the Lords, “i’m telling you, this will be for the best.”

 

The man made a face, “I do not see how this change will do so.”

 

“Well, what has the current system gotten Fiore on the whole?” Farron challenged in a calm demeanor, “a dead crown princess, a Magic Council that’s been destroyed, a national police force nearly wiped out.” He watched the man pale just slightly, “and there are rumors of rebellion starting, if something is not done soon.”

 

The man made a face, “I doubt that will happen.”   
  


Farron didn’t want to say that the current Rune Knights wouldn’t stand against an uprising and when it was a few of the Mage Guilds that were ready to start the fight, a lot of the common people would gladly stand behind the people that protected them, filled requests for them or just helped out in general in the towns. They were sick of the gentry actually lining their pockets and taking what they like. “There is much unrest going on with the people of Fiore.”

 

He watched Lily and Marcus out of the corner of his eye as the two took to the dance floor. He felt a bit of jealousy that he’d been stuck in conversation, but he fully understood that he didn’t have the ability to maneuver closer to the woman right now.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Lily snorted, keeping her voice low and her features impassive, “Thank you, I was about to put my heeled foot up his ass.”

 

Marcus chuckled softly as he slowly moved along the dancefloor with the woman, “I am aware. He was fully ignorant about what he was saying.” his lips quirked, “Though, given where your eyes were constantly going…”

 

The woman’s features flushed a bit, “It was not that obvious.” She drew her lips together in a semi-pout and then relaxed her features as they moved, “and what of it?”

 

Marcus shook his head slightly, “you are rather smitten, are you not? Is that healthy?”

 

Lily took a breath, “that is my own business….”

 

“It is, it is just a friendly question, Lady Liljana,” Marcus gave her a soft look, “I’ve seen you grow up and I worry for your state.”

 

The woman arched an eyebrow, “you visibly are attracted to me.”

 

The man let out a soft laugh and shook his head, “you have not seen yourself, Lady Liljana. You are beautiful, most men are physically attracted to you, regardless of age.” He paused as a couple came close and didn’t speak until he was sure their soft conversation wouldn’t be overheard, “So...do you have plans past what is going on for Ambassador Pradesh?”

 

Lily let out a low hum as she debated on an answer, “we have sparred, it has been shown he is quite formidable…” She shrugged slightly, “I would not be adverse if he were to wish courtship.”

 

Marcus nodded as he heard her response, “well guarded, like most Holy Warriors.”

 

Lily let out a faint sigh, “now you are just making us sound difficult.”

 

The older man spoke softly, “Willful, it was one thing that you did inherit from your mother.”

 

“You knew mother?” She tilted her head slightly, “I have never even seen a painting or photograph of her.”

 

Marcus let out a low hum, “That was a choice that your uncle and father both agreed upon. That it would be best to take down such things.”

 

“I would have liked to have known what she looked like,” She kept her features schooled as she had been the entire dance.

 

Marcus smiled as he brought them to a stop and then bowed, smirking slightly, “ambassador Pradesh.”

 

“May I cut in?”

 

The Iceburg man chuckled and handed the redhead off, smirking as he walked away.

 

Lily scowled slightly after him and then took a breath, “That man.”

 

Farron chuckled softly, shaking his head, “now now…”

 

“Offer up half answers and then...run away,” The redheaded woman half scowled and then relaxed her features, “I see you got away from one of the Lords that currently has many of the international textile contracts.”

 

Farron nodded as he carefully lead the redhead, “Indeed. He wanted to air about how he did not like what we were doing.”

 

“Don’t they all?” Lily arched an eyebrow just slightly, “if it doesn’t line their own coffers, they don’t care.”

 

“They will care, in time,” Farron smiled softly to her as he gently spun her, watching the dress curl around her and then flare out before he pulled her close again, “You look lovely, and I’ve never seen diamonds with a yellow-red sheen before.”

 

Lily smiled softly as she looked at him, blushing a bit, “an old set of ceremonial gems that were used before I turned fourteen. I thought it a good way to repurpose them.”

 

Farron nodded, “The seamstress did a good job on the dress. It compliments you well.”

 

Lily chuckled softly as they moved to the music, “I picked the color. That was about it.” her features looked amused as he spun her and then she let out a small sound as he tugged a bit too hard, making her press against him. She arched an eyebrow and looked up at him, “Ambassador, I’d almost say you’re flirting.”

 

“Me?” Farron looked as innocent as he could muster, “why, that might be inappropriate given our setting.”

 

Lily rolled her eyes as they continued to dance, “mmhmm, of course, Ambassador.”

 

“I’m just being my normal, charming self, Lady Liljana,” Farron’s lips quirked slightly as he shifted the two of them seamlessly off the dancefloor and towards the refreshments.

 

“So when will the Railway owner be coming?” She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, “I am rather looking forward to seeing that.”

 

“Given that the voting is two weeks before Christmas, I assume shortly before then,” Farron shook his head, “And I do doubt the Railway owner will let it last too long, they do much enjoy spending the holiday with family.”

 

“Do we plan on making it back to Bosco for New Year’s? I do doubt we’ll make it back for Christmas, it is more of a Fiorian Holiday than anything,” Lily asked as she carefully got herself a glass of wine, slowly sipping it as they looked around.

 

Farron let out a low hum, “I would like to, but it depends on how this goes. It would be a shame to miss a New Year’s, but if we miss it, we miss it.” he glanced at her as he took a sip out of his own glass of wine, “What of you? Any holiday that you will have to go back for?”

 

Lily let out a low hum, “no, not particularly. I could go back for the summer solstice…”

 

Farron shook his head, “my brother and his other half are getting married that day, I cannot say I will actually be able to escort you.”

 

Lily let out a low hum, “a boscan wedding? That is an interesting choice of day.”

 

Farron chuckled, “for them, it is a good choice, only an equinox would have been a better balance, but I think it was part of the give and take.”

  
  
  
  



	3. Cold Fire

Lily looked over the folder of names as they waited for the gentry to convene. She’d arched an eyebrow at Farron when the man had shown up with a bump on the back of his head, but his small smile had said that it was worth whatever he’d gone through to get it.

 

They were patiently awaiting all of the Gentry to file in and she only paused for half a second when she saw Risley and the rather scandalized look on her father’s face. The two were talking and it looked like the woman was getting ready to attack. Cris stood there, letting her take care of the verbal issue, but very much there as a backup in case something went sideways.

 

The entire room started as the doors slammed open and Lucy stood there, flanked by Vander and Zen. The blonde was wearing an empire waisted dress that covered the swell of her stomach. Lily didn’t think the blonde woman would be so large, even given she was carrying twins. 

 

Lucy’s eyes slowly looked over the assembled gentry as she stood there, nose curled slightly before she moved towards one of the seats, “Heartfilia Railways Owner, Lady Heartfilia, Present and accounted for.” her voice rang through the air clearly and with the clipped tone of someone that wasn’t to be messed with.

 

Duke Junelle looked at the woman “well, aren’t you-”

 

“Go ahead, finish that statement in front of my promised,” Lucy leveled him with a look and waited for the man to back down.

 

“Promised?”

 

Lucy had debated on how to explain it to the gentry, and it had taken quite a bit to come up with something that would work, “contractually entered into a relationship with marriage soon. Bosco has many levels of relationship and we simply have decided to stay promised until we are married.”

 

The gentry on the whole looked like they were attempting to figure out which man was going to marry the woman that was sitting down at the table. Either could be the one, it wouldn’t be abnormal for a bodyguard given her state. She smiled and kissed both Zen’s and Vander’s cheeks as she settled in, giving no indication to the assembled gentry exactly who they should attempt to ply.

 

“Will your promised be voting?” Junelle looked at the woman and waited.

 

Lucy slowly held out a hand, smiling faintly as she took a thermos that Vander had and opened it, the smell of something potent filling the air. Garlic, pickles, an underlying sweetness of some berry. The woman slowly sipped from the thermos, “are you attempting to tell me that before I’m married you wish for me to bow to a husband’s rule, Duke Junelle?”

 

“You are a woman,” came a sharp voice from across the table.

 

Lucy’s golden eyes zeroed in on the man and she didn’t even have to ask who he was. The green hair, the general features, all if it was similar to Freed. She’d butted heads enough with the Rune Mage to know him well enough, “Lord Justine, how utterly quaint. My promised are Boscan and would hardly act like i’m a wilting flower.”

 

Vander coughed to hide his grin, shaking his head. Lucy had been up half the night because the babies were moving around a  lot and she as in very rare, bitchy form. He’d almost guess that the babies had heard and understood what Farron had said to them.

 

“You refer to your engaged in an odd way, Lady Heartfilia,” Lord Justine watched the woman, eyes narrowing slightly.

 

The blonde set her drink down after recapping it and then held both her hands out, palm up towards both Zen and Vander, “because they are both right here.” her eyes danced as the men paled, realizing their mistake about assuming one was a bodyguard, “they respect me enough, Lord Justine, to give  **my** personal vote, as a citizen of Fiore and a member of the Gentry.” The woman slowly arched an eyebrow, “or perhaps you forget yourself that the Heartfilia name is  **Matriarchal** in nature, not Patriarchal?”

 

When Lord Justine paled, Lucy’s lips curled up into a business, and far too dragon like, malicious smile, “My  **daughter** will inherit my title, not my son, nor my husbands.”

 

“So...they will be taking...your last name?” Junelle was actually afraid of the woman, having not expected her to be as she currently was.

 

Lucy slowly reached out, opening her drink and taking a slow sip, “no. Lady Heartfilia is the  **title** , Gentlemen. My last name and the name of the one holding the title can be anything.”  Her voice was laced with a tone that meant ‘don’t fuck with me’ loud and clear to all those around the table.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

  
  
  


Farron had to admit he was shocked when Lucy did agree with the gentry on some candidates. It wasn’t something he’d expected, but he knew he had made her point: she was going to right by Fiore, so if she felt that one of the choices were wrong, she’d let her voice be known.

 

The man knew she’d sent Vander out a few times for information under the guise of getting her food and drink and simply stalling time. No one wanted to mess with the very pregnant blond that could, and would, verbally go for the throat.

 

Farron was working to get a ‘second’ string of people approved when Lucy made a face and took a breath, “is...everything alright, Lady Heartfilia?”

 

“We will have to...convene until after the new year,” Lucy took a sharp breath through her nose.

 

Lord Justine arched an eyebrow, “what could possibly be so important it is the day before christmas eve? We all agreed to continue until tomorrow.”

 

The blond cast the green haired man a look full of venom, “My water just broke.” The members of the Gentry looked ready to panic as the blonde sat there, “so...if you don’t mind? I need a month.”

 

The men actually looked like they weren’t sure what was going on but nodded rapidly. They all seemed like wary animals as the woman slowly stood, hands over her stomach and mumbled, “of course they’re going to be pains in the ass.”

 

Farron nodded, “alright, gentlemen and ladies, we’ll reconvene in a month’s time.”

 

He watched Lucy slowly walk out, smacking at both Vander and Zen’s hands while scowling as she waddled along. He did his best to not chuckle at the scene of his brother’s doting over the small woman. He stayed behind to make sure everything was in order, knowing Cris would be taking the three back and coming back for himself, Risley and Lily if she wanted to go as well.

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

Lily blinked as she righted her mind, looking around, “Will Fiore be fine for a month?”   
  
Farron chuckled softly as he started walking quickly towards the door, “yes, it will have to be. This is a big event.”

 

Lily frowned as she walked and pursed her lips, “I suppose so…” 

 

“You’re worried and that’s fine, but..they wanted out of there and they’re scared of her,” Farron smiled as he moved to the living room and sat, chuckling at Emzadi, “aren’t you just buzzing, sister of mine.”

 

Emzadi grinned, “this is it! My kin’s first baby! Of course I am.”

 

“Dad up there?” Farron smiled as coffee was brought out “how long are the twins going to keep us waiting?”

 

Emzadi Shrugged, “I don’t know. Never will be able to tell.”

 

Lily let out a low hum, “well, Farron will be here for the month.”

 

Emzadi frowned, “what about you?”

 

Lily went to talk and then smiled as she felt a tug on her dress. She carefully picked up Raven and then settled on a chair with the boy “I don’t know yet.” she took a breath, “I may head back after the new year, just to get things in order.”

 

“Bah! This is going to be monumental,” Emzadi smiled, “an archangel and a shadowquip, Lily. I’d say the last two off their kind...but Kaleb.”

 

Gajeel snorted, “yeah, like those two are having kids any time soon…”

  
  


“Well, time to wait then, yes?” Lily smiled warmly, “that’s all we can do.”

  
  



	4. Daggers and Braids

Lily had watched the family welcome the two children into the world and smiled. It was beautiful, if she was honest. Getting to hold the babies was a bit harder, there were so many that wished to do so. When she’d held Ganier, she had felt the holy power curling through the child and smiled as she had murmured in Bellish and kissed her forehead. For a moment, the kiss stayed visible on the skin before fading away.

 

Arman and Hestor, the woman had learned, were the worst when it came to the twins. The two men were oddly at odds over possession of the children and it seemed the only one that could get them away was Lucy for feeding time and naps, which the blonde used to take naps herself.

 

The woman sipped from a cup of coffee as she sat and watched the two men, “I have to wonder…”   
  
Farron looked at her, “about?”

 

“Well, your father is almost always holding the girl, who’s an archangel, correct?” Lily tilted her head.

 

Farron gave a nod, “yes, but only because Hestor won’t let the boy go.”

 

The redhead let out a low hum, “and the boy has more celestial magic than his sister.” She looked at him and arched an eyebrow, “it makes magical sense, they resonate with each child more.” she murmured, “and I can feel the shadows the boy wields.”

 

Farron pursed his lips, “I suppose that makes sense...Dad still wants to hold Gabriel, but it’s getting him away from his parents or Hestor that seems the hard part.”

 

The woman let out a hum as she put the coffee down and stood, the woman walked towards Hestor and held out her hands. The two stared at one another as everyone held their breaths. When the male mage let out a grumble, the woman took the boy, gently holding him close and letting out soft cooing sounds. She gently let her knuckle curl along his cheek as she stepped away from Hestor and towards one of the windows.

 

“There, there, little one,” Lily spoke softly, feeling the boy’s magic reach out and she kissed his head, “mm, is this why?”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow as he moved to stand by her, “what?”

 

“He reaches out with his magic, even at this age,” Lily smiled warmly, “he’s fine, but...he will be quite the little social thing.”

 

“He’ll have plenty of aunts and uncles,” Farron smiled, “and other children.”

 

~)~)~)~))~)~)~)~

 

Lily relaxed as best she could with exercising and flirting. Her mind was trying to figure out how to get Farron to explain what he truly wanted from her.  She was half confused as she drummed her fingers against her coffee mug and watched the sunrise. The man had been going through a Bellum courtship almost step by step, but had stopped before the final step where one states the true intention, the statement of engagement.

 

She fought well within reason and she’d even found herself lashing out with her magic to find him not affected by it. She didn’t think she was doing anything wrong and she brought her thumbnail up, biting into it as she went over the ritual yet again. Openly showing favor, yes. Showing that the person cared about choices, yes. Bested in combat, they were close, but he had more muscle...and knew how to use it, so she’d give him that one. Both soft and hard during sex, yes, often, thank you. What was keeping him? He said he’d show her the world, she could do that best at his side.

 

“Jewel for your thoughts?” 

 

The voice made her start and her head snapped to the side, blinking as she saw dark hair and jade eyes, “oh, ambassador Pradesh.” she smiled, “nothing but female worries.”

 

“I’ve told you to at least call me Arman, dear,” the patriarch smiled softly, watching as the redhead climbed to her feet, “I was just checking on you.”

 

“Ah,” Lily smiled softly, “i’m fine, realy, just thinking of some things.”

 

Arman arched an eyebrow, “I am here, if you need an ear.”

 

Lily waved her hand as she finished the coffee, “Thank you, but….” she smiled faintly, “do not worry about it.”

 

“Given everything, I think it’s common to worry,” Arman watched the woman quietly for a moment, seeing as she debated on if she was going to talk or not.

 

Lily stretched and smiled, “nothing can happen until after Fiore is taken care of anyway.” she nodded to herself and smiled faintly as she stood there. Yes, that would be the best time to figure it all out.  She took a breath and put her mug on the porch railing before she took off at a jog.

 

Arman watched the woman go, shaking his head as his eyes danced with amusement. He could easily push, but it seemed there were many layers to what was going on with his oldest and the Holy warrior.

 

~~)~)~))~)~

 

Lily started at the screech from the small woman next to her as her own eyes took stock of the folders that were everywhere. A month. It had been a month and suddenly there were applicant folders of a new volume. She secretly believed that they had been held back, but without proof…

 

“Nononooo,” Lucy half cried as she stood there, pulling at her hair, “what did they dooooooooo.”

 

“Looks like they gave us work,” Farron said flatly as he stood there, looking unimpressed before he sighed and started into the room, “let’s get to work...and silently curse them.”

 

“Silent, my ass,” Lucy hissed, “i’ll curse them to their faces!” the blonde snarled as she yanked some folders to her and looked fit to be tied. “Kill them, kill them all.”

 

Lily arched an eyebrow, “that does not sound like you.”

 

Farron chuckled, “That sounds a bit more like Hestor than Lucy.”

 

“Mm, perhaps, but...to work,” Lily said as she started to look through the files briefly, putting them in different stacks, “it can’t be helped, we’re dealing with stubborn old men.”

 

~)~)~)~

 

Farron watched Lily out of the corner of his eye over the next few weeks, trying to think on their situation from start to finish, while including what was going on now. He’d watched her glance over several times with curiosity, longing and a bit of hope in the deep orange eyes. 

 

He hadn’t noticed Lucy, Zen or Vander watching the two of them and looking at one another, having a silent conversation. When Dinner was announced, he stood, “let’s continue this tomorrow. We’ve gotten plenty done and if we rush ourselves too much, we’ll burn out.”

 

Lucy ran a hand down her face and sighed, “we’ve got a week and a half to go through them all...not sure how it’ll go.”

 

“It will go how it goes,” Farron sighed softly, “we just have to cover as much ground as we can and make our own personal choices.”

 

~)~)~)

 

It had been two months of straight working to exhaustion and Lily was both tired and wound up at the same time as she sat behind her desk, looking through the last of the files. She sighed as she ran a hand down her face and sighed as her thoughts drifted. Had he lost interest? Was that why he’d not followed through with the courting? Her brow furrowed and she sighed as she put her head on folded arms. It was almost time to go to another of those stupid balls that the Gentry insisted upon. Her nails lightly tapped on the desk and she stood, chair scraping back. 

 

The woman nodded as she made up her mind. Yes, they had work to do, but really, she’d spent her entire life putting her own wishes off, he’d given her the chance to do what she wanted. Her lips curled into a small smirk as she adjusted the beautiful silver gown and she started out of the small office. Yes, she now had decided what her course of action was going to be. She tugged on the long braid of hair she wore and nodded. Yes. she did know.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

“While i understand that Bellum has their own courting rituals,” A man said, Lord Iries, a minor lord from southern Fiore, “we are in Fiore, you would think that she would understand the nuances of our…”

 

Lucy snorted and the men all flinched, “yeah, no, you’re not going to get  **her** to even entertain that.”

 

“Lady Heartfilia,” Iries’ smile became tense and small, like an animal attempting to not catch the eye of a predator.

 

Lucy shrugged as she sipped from her glass, “we cannot expect everyone to come into Fiore and fall into our Laws, we’ve seen what happens to countries like that.” she arched an eyebrow, “ambassadors and nobles alike disappearing in Peregrande and Joya just because of their gender...and I certainly find our own marriage system atrocious.”

 

They all started as the doors slammed open and Lucy blinked as Lily breezed into the room. The woman still had that calm look on her face, but her body language? Lucy knew how to read that and that was someone stalking prey. 

 

Orange eyes that were narrowed and sharp turned to anyone that approached her as she moved across the large room with her head held high. Everyone in the small group let out a startled sound as she suddenly grabbed Farron and slammed him into a wall. “We are  **courting** .”

 

Farron blinked once as he stared at her, head rattling a bit from the rather forceful way she stated it...and his person being slammed into a marble wall. “...alright.”

 

Lucy smirked, hiding her snicker beneath a light cough, “well, It seems, Lord Iries, if you wanted a chance, you lost it.”

 

Lily looked at Lucy and then to the Lord, arching one red brow, “too skinny, I doubt he could hold a claymore properly.”   
  
Lucy’s mind missed a beat, a single blink of the eyes before she was grabbing Vander and burying her face in his chest to muffle her laughter. Vander slowly clapped and soon others were joining in nervously. “Now...if Only we would have known...we could have had a recording for Dad..” 

 

Lucy saw the small shift in Farron and very carefully handed Vander her com, giving him a light nudge.

 

Farron narrowed his eyes, “so you’ve declared that we are courting?” he slowly looked around as he regained his composure from the woman’s actions.  “Quite well witnessed too...” 

 

Lucy smirked as she stood there, lips curling in a devious, shark like grin after a moment.

 

“Yes, I am, as a Bellum man or woman should.” Lily snorted softly as she turned, hand grabbing the tie Farron was wearing and starting to walk, making the man follow her, “we shall inform your father. After a small ceremony...hopefully a consummation ceremony.”   
  
Lucy and Vander both let out catcalls, then laughed as Farron grabbed her around the waist and hefted her, tossing her over his shoulder. There were a few scandalized gasps at the actions of the two, even as the woman wriggled and struggled, feet kicking as the Boscan smirked and strode out of the room. 

 

Vander smirked as he held Lucy’s com “now that, that I got.”

 

Lucy smirked, “you know there’s nothing ‘small’ about those consummation ceremonies, right?”

 

The shadowquip pursed his lips, “I wanna watch.”

 

Lucy clicked her tongue, “please, we’ve got to get to the bookie.”

 

“There’s a bookie?”

 

One golden brow arched, “you think betting on things is just a mage thing? Hell no, I just made three hundred thousand.” Lucy made a dismissive sound and started walking, “come on, this will let me buy that Stellarium infused crib set I wanted for the babies.”

 

Vander walked after her, “...we could have just bought them…”

 

Lucy looked at him for a moment, “yes, but now we can say it’s a gift from Uncle Farron and Aunt Lily.”

 

“Devious,” Vander grinned, “I love it.”

 

Lucy paused as she walked, “didn’t Dad say something about Bellum women and braiding their hair?”

 

Zen came up with drink for the three of them, arching an eyebrow, “that normally means they’re about to fight a duel for their hand in marria…”

 

“Follow them!” lucy let out a squeal and started dragging the two, “Dad’ll never forgive us if we don’t film this!”

 

~)~)~))~)~)~

 

Farron didn’t bother to go further than the open training grounds that were within the castle, he gave Lily a toss and watched her roll to a crouch. He grinned as he saw her eyes light up a bit, “now..”

 

Lily’s eyes narrowed a bit and she grinned as her hands went down, the tearing of fabric filling the air as the seams of her dress were torn apart to her hips. She licked her lips, “now.”

 

The first thing Farron had noticed was that braid and he slowly took a step, watching the woman as she threw a very ornamental dagger at his feet. He set the jacket, tie and vest to his suit aside before rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and moving to pick the dagger up. He watched her and then tilted his head with a small smirk. He truly hadn’t expected the woman to make a move, and while he could have, Light, how he wanted to over the last few months, between sparring, the shared pleasure and watching her school rune knights in how to fight, he’d been so very tempted, but worried about her not wanting it.

 

This was all about that long braid of red hair and his eyes narrowed as he took a step towards her, watching her body tense. He barely heard the clamoring back in the hallway, knowing that it was most likely Lucy, Zen and Vander and he could deal with that. Their Father would probably give them all the worst disapproving look in the world if he didn’t get a video.

 

He darted in, lunging forward as he flipped the dagger in his hand. They’d spent enough time together that he knew most of how her body moved and he let out a low groan as he nearly caught her. This would be a test to see if he could get past her defenses to that braid of hair...and he could cut it to any length he wanted. He made a grab at her, dagger coming up to block one that she had as she lashed out with it.

 

The two danced with the blades, Lily ducking in and out, small flares of fire meant to keep him on guard and he dove right in with his own magic, grinning as he got behind her and let a hand curl down her stomach, letting it light up her nerves before his lips found her neck and he kissed it before biting and then snapping back as she moaned and twisted, dagger singing through the air.

 

His own met the dagger and the fiery sparks flew from the contact, he didn’t flinch, eyes locking with hers as he kept his grip on her. Both of them were panting as he slid his leg between hers, dragging her up, making her feet fight to touch the ground. He grinned down at her as they panted and he kissed her, both moaning into it before she twisted again, pushing against his chest.

 

“None of that,” He growled as his hand shifted and he grabbed the long braid. His mouth found her’s again, biting on her lower lip and making her moan as his hand twisted in the hair, wrenching her head back and the other came up. He let out a groan as she bit his lip back and struggled for a moment longer and let out a mewl. When her body finally molded into his, the dagger came up and he let out a pleased sound as he hooked the braid below her shoulders and yanked. 

 

Lily let out a moan and her dagger fell to the ground, hissing and clattering as her hands found his hair and she shuddered. She was panting and gasping as she dug her fingers into his light hair.

 

Farron held the braid tightly then wrapped his arm around her, the dagger he’d been using being thrown into the dirt and he slowly pulled away, looking down at her. She’d ruined his shirt, but he found it was well worth it as he looked into her eyes. By Bellum law, they were all but married and part of his heart soared; it was the visit to her family that would  need to be taken care of...and paperwork. He was loathe to deal with more paperwork, but it was doable. He’d have his aid take care of it, engagement, marriage, all of it.

 

This woman set him on fire in a way he had never felt with anyone, close with lucy, but this was a deeper yearning and burning. He chuckled as he kissed her, this time tenderly, “mmm, you will move into my quarters.”

 

Lily let out a laugh as she looked at him as she pulled back “where else would I go.” then she purred, “no where. Your mettle was tested and found perfect.” her lips curled into a grin as she rolled her hips against his, “now...private consummation.” 

 

The boscan grinned, “now that part I am going to love.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, completely and utterly aware we went from "BABIES" to....spring.
> 
> such is life...and writing. Lily decided bellum customs over...political intrigue lol


	5. Weddings of Different Types

‘Private’ consummation had a slightly different meaning in Bellum than the rest of the world. Lily was moaning into Farron’s mouth as they half stumbled through the halls to get towards his rooms. The woman suddenly let out a whine and was shoving him down onto a padded bench, not four doors down from the door they wanted to go to. She growled softly as she simply opened his pants and grinned, uncaring about the two maids that were in the hallway as she’d straddled him and joined their bodies.

 

Farron let out a moan at the feeling, letting himself sink into the pleasure as his hands found her hips and he rolled his own up into each of Lily’s movements. Every time he felt words start on his tongue, she let out a warning growl that had him moaning as she clenched around him. Both were moaning and when the pleasure finally slammed through their bodies.

 

The Ambassador let out a low sound, licking her lower lip and grinning up at Lily. The woman’s eyes were hazed, but still pleasantly clear with a hint of giddiness in them. His hands gripped her ass as he stood, moving to stand and as she rolled her hips again, he had only gotten as far as a small table that had a now on the floor vase on it as he followed the instincts that seemed to burn through him and took her right there on the table, giving the two maids yet another show. He idly reminded himself to replace the table as Lily had burned a few handprints into it as she’d arched back in pleasure.

 

As they took a moment to recover, Lily licked her lips and grinned as she panted. Her body was trembling a bit but her eyes danced, now a deeper need and lust in them. Farron tried again to get to his rooms, only to have the woman grab one of the candelabras on the wall right next to the door and roll her hips, making him hiss in pleasure. He absently heard the whimpers that were filled with need from the two maids as they finally stumbled into the room and he kicked the door closed.

 

“Gods, you are insatiable tonight,” Farron purred against her lips, glad she was finally letting him talk.

 

Lily panted, arms around his shoulders as she nipped at his jaw before murmuring, “welcome to being married to a Holy Warrior.” her lips were curled in a deep smile before she took a breath “couch.”

 

“Bed,” He shot back, pulling up to look at her with an arched eyebrow.

 

“Not yet,” Her voice was soft as she let her fingers curl over his jaw, “soon.”   
  
Farron let out a groan, the fire in him already lit and he truly wanted to see her spread out on the bed. However, he moved to the couch and sat, groaning as he held her hips tightly.

 

Lily let out a low hiss of pleasure as she took his face in her hands. She smiled warmly at him, doing her best to keep the fire in her body quelled for the moment. “As a Holy Warrior, I am blessed by Thaulos.” her voice was soft as she continued to speak, “to be married, I give all that I am away.” her fingers played along his cheeks gently and she murmured, “will you accept part of the holy flames that reside within me, Farron?”

 

Baby blue eyes searched the dark umber for a few long moments, seeing sudden fear and then he leaned in, lightly kissing her, “Yes, with all that I am.”

 

Her lips curled into a smile against his and then she purred as she rolled her hips, “now...I suppose I can indulge you in your Boscan need to have sex in a bed.”

 

Farron let out a low, playful growl as he stood, grinning as she mewled and clung to him, “oh, now those are fighting words.”   
  
Lily let out a gasp and shuddered, “I’m from Bellum. That’s par for the course.”

 

The two fell into the bed with a low groan and Farron pinned Lily’s hands over her head, rolling his hips as he leaned down, kissing her and letting out a sound as he felt warmer. The man rolled his hips slowly at first, but soon, it was as if something inside was beckoning to him. He could almost feel her pleasure with his own being and he groaned at the feeling.

 

It was truly like nothing they’d shared before as he gasped and kissed along her jaw, murmuring softly, “All that I am, I give to you.” the words flowed without him truly understanding past that he needed to say them. This woman wouldn’t use him, wouldn’t take anything that he wasn’t willing to give.

 

Lily let out mewls of pleasure, writhing beneath Farron as her body shuddered. She could feel her magic reaching out to him and almost wanted to fight the hold he had on her hands but let her lips rest against his temple as she let out a shuddering breath. She wasn’t aware of much as the fire inside her seemed to rage further than it had before, knowing what she’d asked him, what he’d agreed to.

 

The Magic that was growing in the air, both assumed was from Lily’s magic and as her body tensed and bowed off the bed, farron felt magic swell, gasping in pleasure as his world went white, both of their bodies overwhelmed with the magical bonding that neither expected. Neither saw the flames flickering along his skin, the mark on her breast over her heart, nor the golden wings that had bathed the two in more magic. His body slowly sunk onto the bed, the two curled together as he shifted on his side and she snuggled into him with a sated sigh.

  
  
  


~)~)~))~

 

Lily slowly woke, smiling softly at the pleasant ache in her body and her lips quirked a bit more as she slowly let her fingers slide along Farron’s chest. She smiled softly at the small flame mark that was just at the junction of his shoulders and neck. The woman had never felt more fulfilled in her life as she lay there and she realized that things would be interesting from now on. 

 

The woman let out a low growl as someone knocked on the door and then it opened. She slowly sat up, glowering and then rolling her eyes as she saw Lucy, “good morning. Why are you up this early?”

 

“Never went to bed,” The blonde looked giddy as she slipped across the room on near silent feet. “You two set off so much magic last night.”

 

Farron slowly opened one eye and mumbled, “are you  **done** ?”

 

Lucy shook her head and giggled as she slunk around the bed and Farron half twisted, wondering what she was doing before he felt her hand run along his shoulders, “Lucy...what are you doing?”

 

The golden eyes looked up at Farron and then they snapped to Lily, “you guys get to practice!”

 

Lily arched an eyebrow, “Practice?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Lucy just grinned broadly, “meet us in the courtyard in an hour.”

 

They watched the blonde bounce out laughing. Lily tilted her head, “..she’s odd this morning.”

 

Farron snorted softly, moving to kiss the woman, “she’s always odd. Come on, shower, then we’ll go see what morning work out they wish to do.”

 

~)~))~)~)~

 

A Gleeful Lucy, Farron could deal with; a smug Zen? That was a bit more frightening, especially when he was told to push magic along his shoulders. The two had seen the mark on Lily’s breast and had an idea, but it could have very well been something...different…

 

Until Farron’s wings came out and then they knew. Lily stared at them for a moment and murmured, “so...that’s two dreams you’ve fulfilled.”

 

“Two?” Farron watched Lily as she moved around him, hands sliding up his back and then lightly touching the ridge of a wing. He let out a low groan as he shuddered.

 

Lily smiled at the reaction and then gently kissed where one wing met the skin of his back, “I always dreamed an angel would take me away. You took me away….and you  **are** an angel.”

 

“Time for some flight practi-” Zen blinked as Farron took off, then looked to Lily as the woman tilted her head.

 

“Feel the updrafts,” The woman called out, slowly turning and pacing a bit, “I can feel the thermal drafts.”

 

Zen watched the woman, “...why do I have a feeling this is going to be less satisfying than teaching Kaleb?”

 

Lily looked over her shoulder at Zen and smirked, “because...as a Holy Warrior, I give a small bit of my abilities to the one I bond with.” She arched an eyebrow and shrugged slightly, “he’ll have a better handle on the way the heat moves around him….landings...well. That’s on him.”

 

The woman watched as he stretched his wings and then found a place to sit, smiling as Lucy brought her a mug of coffee. She chuckled as the two archangels flew through the air and her features were soft, “did any of you know?”

 

Lucy pursed her lips, “Zen suspected...but…” She shrugged slightly, “there was a chance it could happen.” She smiled as she sipped her own coffee and let out a small yawn, “we’re all happy for him...he found happiness, which is what is important, you know?”

 

Lily let out a soft laugh as she sat there, “he makes me happy too.”

 

“Good..”  Lucy put her hand on Lily’s, “we hoped you two would get together, if only because you made one another happy, no other reason.”

 

Lily smiled softly as she nodded to the blonde, “I wouldn’t have unless there was something...more there.”

 

Both women started as both men went to land, Zen snapping his wings to right himself and Farron letting out a startled sound as he tried to mimic his brother, only to end up putting too much into the ‘back snap’ and ending up on his back with a groan.

 

Lily licked her lips, “...that’s almost the perfect position.”

 

Lucy’s eyes danced as she laughed softly, “don’t worry, you’ll get to see it a lot...seeing as he took to the flying part...I think Landing is going to be what he gets to work on.”

 

Farron looked over at the two, arching an eyebrow, “really?”

 

Lily shrugged slightly as she sipped her coffee, “I like what I like…” She tugged on her shorter hair, “...and I can like outloud now.”

 

“Oh! Speaking of…” Zen chuckled, “Dad’s over the moon.”

 

Lucy nodded as she stretched her legs out a bit, “he is! He’ll be here next week...to see you two, to see the twins...do some political mumbo-jumbo.” She grinned broadly, “I can’t wait, to be honest. With the twins sitting up and at least half assed crawling…” she snorted, “though, let’s be honest…” 

 

They watched as Zen disappeared and Lily’s eyes went wide, “what just happened?!”

 

“Oh, Ganier wanted Daddy,” Lucy grinned as she sat there, “she does that. Gabe will be fussy as hell until Van holds him…he’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

The two women waited as Farron slowly walked over, arching an eyebrow, “Do I want to know?”

 

“Ganier,” Lucy smiled up at Farron, “she’s probably hungry, they’re both amazingly calm, unless Gabe wants something...and then...well…” she rolled her eyes, “I thought Van could be dramatic.”

 

It was ten minutes before both Zen and Vander wandered out, the Archangel having a hand being held by a flying Ganier with tiny wings. Lily let out a coo, “how adorable!”

 

Lucy laughed softly as she stood, “hungry? Or just wanting to flit?” she walked over, kissing the girl and taking her hand, “okay, your daddy has to teach your uncle to fly...why don’t you come with us, hmm?” she rolled her eyes at the kitten glare she got and then wrapped her arms around the girl, nuzzling her and grinning as she finally squealed in joy. “There’s my little girl.”

 

Vander chuckled softly and put a hand at Lucy’s lower back as they walked, “they’ve been mostly good. I think she just realized Zen was flying and wanted to participate.”

 

Lucy kissed the girl’s forehead, “well, in a bit, after Uncle Farron gets some one on one time, hmm?”

 

~)~)~)~))~

 

The Gentry was in an uproar and Lily watched them with detached interest as she sipped from a glass. They didn’t much care that the two were, by Bellum Law Married. Her lips curled into a small smirk as she heard another of the Lords crying out in anger across the chamber. Her eyes slid to Farron and the two shared a slight arched eyebrow. 

 

Arman Pradesh had sent the official paperwork for Bosco for their marriage and they’d signed it and sent it back without more than a half look at it. That had been another contention point. There were now arguments about how the two were attempting to railroad Fiore into something it wasn’t and this was all some drawn out plan. 

 

They were actually calling for either marriage to not be considered legal. Lucy was leaning back in a chair, throwing a child’s ball up and down in the air as a few of the gentry attempted to get her ear, only for her to look at them then at the ball as if she were debating on throwing it in faces. She shrugged at a question and it seemed to just make the man more angry than he already was.

 

The Blonde grinned though as a messenger walked in and she cackled as she stood, bouncing towards him and snatching the envelope before he even finished saying her name. Lucy opened it and looked through it before she strode towards where Toma was. Her eyes glinted and the king stared at her as she leaned over and slid the paperwork in front of him.

 

The king slowly looked over the items, reading it all as a hush fell upon the room. No one was sure what the woman was playing at, but she held out a pen and the man actually signed the documents. 

 

Lucy kissed him on the cheek before walking to Farron and holding it out, “congratulations, you two are officially married in Fiore as well.” her voice was filled with dark glee as cries started to erupt around the room.

 

Farron’s brow shot up, “do I want to know?”

 

Lucy grinned as she hugged him, “Weddings here don’t  **need** a bit old ceremony, something as simple as the king’s signature...or the signature of a member of one of the higher courts...and Ta-da!”

 

Lily chuckled softly, “you could have told us…”

 

“You two are already married by one country’s laws...getting a ceremony for another and now legally on paper in a third. I don’t think that anyone can say anything now.” As people started to protest the blonde turned “HEY! Stop that. I win!” She threw her head back and laughed maniacally, making every member of the gentry freeze as if they were attempting to not attract a predator.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Lily sighed against Farron’s chest as they relaxed for the evening, kissing one pectoral before murmuring, “do you want me to keep my hair short?”

 

Farron let out a low hum as he lay there, “That…” he paused, “is technically my choice now...isn’t it?”

 

Lily let out a low hum as she looked up at him, “it is.”

 

The man chuckled, “I will never tell you to cut it unless you want to.”

 

The woman rolled her eyes and smacked his chest lightly, “Cheater.”

 

Farron laughed as he kissed her gently, “perhaps, but...it is my answer to your question…” his fingers slowly curled through her hair though, “I do think you look better with longer hair.”

 

Her features softened from the laughter that wanted to bubble up and she nodded, “Alright.” after a few more moments, she spoke again, “so married in three countries...in a day...I think that’s a record.”

 

Farron let out a low hum, “I’d say we go for four, but it’s a bit late….and I’m not sure we can get an Iceberg Tribal leader to agree to do it on such short notice…”

 

“Good point, there’s a lot of paperwork in Minstrel if we did that…takes what? A month to go through?”

 

Farron let his fingers curl through her hair, “if we’re lucky.”

 

“Ah well, we’ll have to deal with setting a record of three,” She smiled, “though, a mating and bonding could each count as their own. One on the Celestial Plane and another as a holy blessing.”

 

The two laughed softly as they lay there, realizing that it was idle conversation, but it was something to distract them...because Lucy laughing like she had earlier was  **terrifying** .

  
  



	6. Fire Theory

Lily rolled her eyes as her sisters looked at her with wide eyes and she kept her hand in Farron’s as the two walked, “oh, stop.” The two looked at each other and grinned, the woman’s orange eyes narrowing, “behave.”

 

“But sister…”  Her eldest sister grinned.

 

“Mila, enough,” Lily huffed as they walked, “that’s not needed.”

 

Krasomila looked at her other sister, Zlatica as they walked, both arching eyebrows and Farron could almost feel the chills that came with plotting siblings. He’d grown up with the feeling, between Bickslow, Vander and Lucy, it was a well known feeling.

 

“We are here to see Father and Uncle then we are leaving.”

 

Krasomila arched an eyebrow, “but you’ve been gone over a year…”

 

Zlatica  **almost** whined, “we missed you, Lil.”

 

Orange eyes rolled as Lily walked and mumbled, “you missed having a reason to fight.” she was almost tempted to stick out her tongue at her sister.

 

“Now that’s not tru-”

 

“By the flame,” A male voice called, “She got married!”

 

“No! What?” 

 

“...hello, Matej, Demnos…” Lily slowly looked at her two cousins and arched an eyebrow, “nice to see you again, why i’m fine, not dead yet, nothing too big has been happening in my life.”

 

The two chuckled as they walked towards the group and Lily hugged them each in turn. Matej eyed her for a moment, “Never thought this day would come, but...by the Flame...I’m glad it did.”

 

“Who’s the lucky guy? You didn’t bring him?” Demnos looked at Farron then Lily, “Unless he actually managed it?”

 

Farron arched an eyebrow slightly, “yes, I am the one that completed the rite.”

 

The two male cousins looked at each other and Farron felt dread at the grins that lit their faces. Oh, that was one that Vander and Bickslow shared...right before they went to lucy and all hell broke loose. 

 

Lily huffed, “we are going to talk to Father and Uncle before any of you start anything!” she stomped a foot as she glowered “I will not have you four doing any-” she sighed as her male cousins looked ready to pounce, “Don’t.” her eyes narrowed as she stood there, but she didn’t move to get between them and Farron. “He can take you.”

 

“Them’s fighting words, Cousin,” Demnos grinned, eyes dancing.

 

Lily snorted as she started walking, hand going out and grabbing Demnos by the ear, making her cousin follow along or be in pain, “hush. I would not actually throw a fight of that nature.”

 

“Ow..ow...ow, dammit, Lily!” Demnos growled as he followed after her and he wished that they didn’t have such a soft spot for her as he tried to make sure she didn’t wrench his ear off..because she’d tried quite a few times when they were younger.

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Lily paced warily as she watched the training ring. She bit her lip, it wasn’t that she doubted Farron, no, it was just...tense.  After they’d explained everything to her father and her uncle, they’d agreed that it was valid, but wanted him to fight...and to keep her out of the fight, she’d been dressed in ornate robes...where every piece of the Holy Jewelry was magic cancelling. She couldn’t  **feel** him and that was driving her nuts.

 

She brought a painted nail to her mouth and bit into it, letting out a low growl.

 

Krasomlia leaned against the railing, “you’re acting like a caged animal, you know.”

 

Lily hissed, “I can’t feel him. Between the bond because I’m a Holy Warrior and the Mating…”

 

Zlatica smirked, “relax. It’s only temporary, you can see him….and really…” she purred, “with those muscles? He’s on day four of Five of these challenges. Dad accepted this, he just had to go through every one of us…” The woman looked over at her sister, “I swear it. He’ll be fine..he packs one hell of a punch with his sound magic alone.”   
  
She went back to watching as he took the fire their cousin Demnos could control without batting an eye and purred, “shit...he’s like…”

 

Lily leapt at her sister and the two kings rolled their eyes as the girls went tumbling onto the ground. The possessiveness that the former Arbiter had was something they’d seen before. Her mother, the former Princess of the kingdom had gone after many a women just for looking at her husband.

 

“So...what do think?” Karanos said as he sat there, sipping from a goblet.

 

Admentos’ eyes never left the fight as he slowly drank from his own goblet, “Demnos is far younger than I am, and has all my training, like his brother….should he lose, I shall concede and accept the marriage.”

 

Karanos arched an eyebrow and looked at his brother, “Truly?”

 

The man looked over at Karanos, “I’m getting old brother, my joints ache. Coordinating wars is one thing, fighting I shall leave to the youngers.”

 

“Getting wise there, brother.” Karanos smirked as he sipped his drink.   
  


Adamentos rolled his eyes as he looked back to the ring and watched as his son went down, he held up a hand, “I shall conce-” he heard the sound of joy...and then grunts from the girls before he saw his niece already leaping over the railing, “-de my fight, I find him worthy…” He mumbled, “not that she’s waiting…” 

 

Karanos chuckled softly, “she’s grown free again, let her be.”

 

Adamentos spoke softly, “She’s like her mother.”

 

~)~)~)~

 

Farron took a few breaths as he stood there, over Demnos, sword posed and barely had time to turn as he heard jewelry and metal tinkling and then was bowled over almost. He took a moment to register what was against him and then arched an eyebrow, “you know...I think you’re supposed to wait until we’re dismissed fr-”

 

Lily let out a low growl as she grabbed his face and drug him into a kiss before she was tearing at the gold jewelry she was wearing.

 

Demnos blinked a few times, “You may wish to move, I have no want to see her coupling.” He slowly hauled himself up, “Good fight though.” he rolled his shoulder and groaned before waving, “now...enjoy your time.” he let out a yelp as a large piece of jewelry hit him in the head, the thin edge cutting into his cheek, “Dammit Lily!”

 

Lily pulled back enough and was contentedly pressing into Farron as she held the jewelry almost like it was a lethal weapon. Her eyes narrowed as she let her hand come up with one of the sharpened sticks and watched her cousin’s eyes go wide before he was running. The woman snorted and then dropped it, mumbling, “room. Now.”

 

Farron smiled, leaning down and kissing her hard, “are you going to attack anyone on the way over?”

 

Lily arched an eyebrow as she pulled back, “...answer unclear. Ask again later.”

 

He chuckled softly and shook his head, almost upset that Vander had introduced her to one of those children’s toys, but at the same time, moments like this made it adorable. He stood there, carefully helping her get the massive amount of gold off her person, feeling more relieved that he could feel her again and wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

Lily looked over at her Father and Uncle, smiling as they nodded and then turned, “we’re going to our rooms.” She hissed towards her sisters, “i’m not sharing, not even to watch!”

 

Zlatica started laughing as she hung over the railing, “Spoilsport!”

 

Krasomlia smirked as she stood there, calling out after the two, “At least be loud!”

 

Lily smirked and called over her shoulder, “That’s a given, sister dear!”

 

~)~)~))~

  
  
  


Farron watched Lily over his tablet, “what is it?”

 

Lily pursed her lips as she sat, looking out the window with a book in her lap, “no denying that we deeply love one another.” She looked at him, “But...magically…” she pursed her lips, “it feels like there is a link missing.”   
  
Farron let out a sigh and moved to stand, walking over and sitting next to her, “I had thought It was my imagination.”   
  
Lily snorted as she grabbed his collar, “you’re still mine, no doubting that.” She kissed him and then put her head against his shoulder, “It just...feels like something is missing.”

 

He nodded as they sat there, “I think that now, a month in and our bond finally settling…” he smirked and kissed her temple, “that we’re going to fully be able to figure it out.”

 

Lily laughed softly as she sat there, then rolled her eyes, “yes, it is fulfilling, no doubt...but it feels like there could be...more? It only started the last few days, honestly.”

 

The eldest Pradesh child nodded as he sat there, “it did...strangely enough when we got back to Fiore to check on things.”

 

The Holy warrior pursed her lips, “do you think something is here in Fiore that we need to find?”

 

“You know where we have to go to do that?”

 

Lily shook her head, “no.”

 

“A mage guild, I heard Hestor is in the area working with Fairy Tail.”

 

Lily chuckled softly as she sat there, “sounds like a plan...and we can visit your brother as well.”

 

“Our brother,” Farron said as he looked at his tablet, “let’s go.”

 

“Right now?” Lily arched an eyebrow, “we’ve a meeting in two hours….not that we’re there for a lot…”

 

“Now,” Farron chuckled as he stood, “while Fiore and it’s council is important, us figuring this out is more. This is ancient, lost magic and we can’t risk missing something.”

 

Lily hummed as she sat there, “So...off to magnolia?”

 

~)~)~)~)~

 

Lily blinked as fire shot out from behind the fairy tail building, “...is that normal?”

 

“I’m fairly certain no,” Farron blinked as they walked around the building “let’s make sure no one is hurt.”

 

What they came upon was a sight, Natsu was being restrained by a Spirit that Farron knew well and Hestor was sipping from a cup of coffee with a book, “are you done now?”

 

“This is bullshit! Using your spirits is cheating!”

 

Hestor slowly arched an eyebrow as he sat at a small table, “oh, ye of little mind.” He tilted his head, smirking as he saw the anger in the onyx eyes, “You can use your magic, but I am not allowed to use mine? That hardly seems fair.” he looked towards the spirit, “Thank you, Modgud, I truly hadn’t expected him to toss a fit this early in the day.”

 

The spirit shrugged as she slowly let the dragon slayer go, eyes narrowed, “it is fine. though...I should think I will stay out. In case.”

 

Farron blinked as he watched the dragon slayer surge up and start towards Hestor. “...this is why we need to get all of that settled in, so we can get them learning.”

 

Hestor put his mug down, closing his book before he stood and then stepped towards the running slayer slowly, “honestly, you are like a five year old.”

 

Natsu grinned as he jumped up, fire curling around his fist, “you’re going down, pretty boy.”

 

Hestor stood, just watching and waiting before he smirked, watching runes flare up and the slayer being halted in midair.

 

“What’s this?!?!” Natsu growled as he kicked.

 

Hestor smiled and shrugged, moving back to his table, “Something I had Freed do. If an attack would be of lethal levels, the attacker is restrained. This is a training ring, not an underground fight ring.”

 

Farron let out a chuckle, “hello, Hes.”

 

The Celestial mage gave a faint smile, “Farron, Lily, what brings you to my school for wayward mages?” 

 

Lily put a hand to her mouth to hide her smirk, “just visiting.”

 

Farron pursed his lips, “can we discuss something with you in private? It’s about our bond.”

 

Hestor tilted his head and nodded, “the library then, very few have access.”

 

The three walked into the guildhall, the Celestial Mage patting Modgud on the shoulder and the spirit going back to her realm. Hestor spoke, “we’ve upped the rune enchantments on the guild and surrounding areas, hopefully it will help, a three day..i’m going to call it Seminar on the rules and laws that you two are helping get put into effect and...we’ve got a few unhappy mages.”

 

“Natsu for one?” Farron arched an eyebrow as they walked.

 

“Indeed,” Hestor made a faint face, “so...he often comes after me…” he paused, “Freed, I need you a few moments.”

 

The Rune mage blinked as he stood and came down from the second floor, “For what?”

 

Hestor motioned to Farron and Lily, “They need access runes to the Library. We’re going down there…actually, why don’t you come with us, you may have insight.”

 

Freed nodded as he held out a hand, “this will not hurt.” a few simple runes later and the four were walking down the stairs and into the library.

 

“So...is there a reason you’ve locked this up?” Farron arched an eyebrow, “I would think not allowing them access was a bad thing.”

 

Freed shook his head, “most have complete access to the library, but some...Like Natsu are a liability.” he moved to grab a large, newer looking tome and then a pen, setting it on a small table, “he has burned books in the past, so...it’s more precautionary.”

 

The group sat and Hestor moved to a small cabinet, unlocking it and then started to make a pot of coffee, “so, what is going on that you have decided to see if you can find answers?”

 

Lily pursed her lips then let out a faint sigh, “we feel something is...missing.”

 

Hestor arched an eyebrow, “missing how?”

 

Farron shook his head, “not that we are having issues connecting, it’s there, beautifully there, but now that it’s settled, it seems like...there’s a piece missing.”

 

Freed frowned a bit, “This was supposed to be an all encompassing bond…”

 

Lily drummed her fingers on the table, “it may have to do with my magic being thrown into the mix. It’s God blessed holy magic.” 

 

Hestor watched the three, arching an eyebrow as he saw Orange eyes flickering between the two men at the table, “It’s possible. Archangel magic is all about checks and balances, despite the underlying power beneath it.”

 

“Do you and Kaleb feel anything like that?” Farron watched the Celestial mage curiously as he sat there.

 

Hestor shook his head, “no, but that may be because of the Hall. it governs over a lot, reviews the lives of those judged and judges them.” He looked at the three, “we know that while Zen, Vander and Lucy have something unique...it’s theoretical that there may have always needed to be...all three parts of the sky within this. One powered by the morning,” He nodded to Lily, “which you have said your magic is, Farron is powered by the sun and gets strongest midday...which leaves the evening as a gap that you may need to fill.”

 

Farron slowly arched an eyebrow, the man looking not at all convinced as he watched the man make coffee. “Really?”

 

Hestor shrugged, “it also does not help that your sister enjoyed attempting to smother me as often as she could.” he leveled a look at Farron, “female company is just less appealing to me.” he eyed the coffee pot and picked up a few cups while he tapped his foot.

 

“You have been with women before,” The sound mage spoke as he sat there, “So it’s not impossible to think that  you two may have to.”

 

Hestor’s eyes narrowed, “we are not missing any pieces.” he sniffed, “he knew well about everything before...that day.” he pulled the pot out, sliding a mug under the stream of brewing coffee and filled the other cups, “this is, however, not about us.”

 

“It may be,” Lily said, watching the man, “you two simply may not have…”

 

Hestor finished with the mugs, sliding the pot back in as he retrieved the last from beneath the drip and walked to the table, setting them out before going to get honey and sugar, “you felt it a month in...it’s been over a year for us. We’ve felt nothing of the sort. I would assume that it does not apply to us at this point.” he sat down “so, let’s talk about you, not myself and kaleb…”

 

He paused “...i really need to find a spirit that’s better at this...feeling shit.”

 

The group all laughed as they sat there and Farron smiled, “Right so…”

 

Hestor shrugged, “Find a person with darker magic. Have sex. See if it does anything.”

 

All three blinked at the Celestial Mage and Farron shook his head, “you’re prompting just...throwing caution to the wind?”

 

Hestor sipped his coffee and pointed at Freed, “he’s a good choice.”

 

Freed blushed a bit and coughed “I do not..”

 

Hestor slowly looked at the rune mage, “Freed, you stare at pecs as much as I do, try it…”

 

“At least it’s not a woman…” Lily murmured, “but...it might be fun.”

  
  



	7. Alternate Fire, pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to actually include the Edolas arc...yes, fully out of order from the normal timeline...however, some things just needed to take time to get to...and this was going to be one of those arcs that I knew was going to be completely strange and Needed the right moment to be put in.
> 
> ...and there are some statements that Vander needed to tick off his bucket list...that could only be done with Edolas in the mix.

The Fact that the three of them were dumped out of thin air was fine...the fact that they were naked, not so much. The evening prior had been delightful for all three of them and at some point during their play, Lily had kissed Freed’s neck and a mark much like the one Farron had shimmered into existence.  That had created another few rounds of play that had left all three of them sated and relaxed.

 

No, what bothered them was falling eight inches onto the ground and having no clue where they were. It took them very little time to get to their senses and while Farron was able to, with some pull access his clothes in Requip, he’d had to pull an extra pair of clothes out for Freed and the three were looking around. 

 

Lily had taken one of Farrons shirt and simply was wearing it like a dress, a very short dress. The three looked around, trying to figure out exactly where they were. Her nose curled, “not...a lot of magic about.”

 

They slowly moved, cautious about the new surroundings and they truly had no clue where they were at. Farron couldn’t help but snicker as they came to a treeline and saw a very unimpressed Hestor sitting under one of the trees. The man’s arms were crossed on his chest and the look on his face was darker than the ambassador had ever seen on his features.

 

“Bad morning, Hes?” Farron gave him a small grin and watched the dark look be turned on him, “well?”

 

Hestor didn’t speak for a few moments but when he did, it shocked them all, “...there’s no response from either bond with Kaleb.”

 

That was when he realized the dark look was to cover up what he knew was a very anxious man. “...we’ll figure this ou…” he trailed off as they heard the sounds of an engine and readied themselves for a fight.

 

When the...car...boat came to a stop, they all watched with narrow eyes. Hestor hissed as he saw pink hair pop out, “Dragoneel…”

 

“Huh?” The male slowly blinked, “no, Dragion…” The pink haired male let out a yelp as he was drug right out of the vehicle and stared up at the obviously pissed off man, “D-don’t! I didn’t mean it!”

 

Hestor narrowed his eyes a bit, “...is this a trick...why are you being meek.”

 

Farron snorted softly, “I don’t think that’s….the Natsu we know, Hes...otherwise you two would already be beating eat other senseless.”

 

Hestor hissed, “I may yet beat him senseless!” he grabbed the pinkette up, shaking him and sneering, “where the hell are we?!”

 

Freed made a face, “Should we...I don’t know...stop him?”

 

“Why is the Priest here?!” The pinkette was panicking and flailing.

 

Hestor let out a hiss and slammed the man into the vehicle, “you will take us to where you park this abomination of a vehicle.” he looked over his shoulder, “let’s go.”

 

He got in and then yanked the scared pinkette in by his scarf with a snarl.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~)~

 

If Hestor wanted to kill Natsu, and had the urge to often strangle Vander for the way he drove...this Natsu Dragion embodied both and made him want to destroy things. When they got out of the vehicle he turned as he heard a female voice and narrowed his eyes. The woman paused for a moment.

 

“...Dragion...why is  _ he _ here?!” The blonde whom Hestor swore was Lucy had put the pinkette in a headlock and tilted his head.

 

“Twist his arm back a little more, it will better immobilize him.”

 

The blonde narrowed her eyes a bit, “what are you doing here.”

 

“You seem to have mistaken me for someone else,” He arched an eyebrow and then the woman froze when the trio emerged. 

 

She opened and closed her mouth a few times before pursing her lips, “...the fuck.” The woman stood there for a moment and took them in, “...let’s go.”

 

The Four looked at one another and shrugged before following after her, Hestor deliberately stepping on this strange version of Natsu as he passed, smirking darkly as he heard the yelp of pain. When they moved out of the ‘garage’ he slowly looked around and then paused as there were a few cheers of Freed’s name.

 

Freed frowned a bit as he stood there, “I’m afraid...I do not know how to take any of this.”

 

“Can you access your magic?” Hestor said as he looked at the different people and then slowly turned to follow after the blonde that was a bastardized version of Lucy. Seeing the different people that he knew from Fairy Tail being very different made him wonder if it was some sort of stupid prank, but the lack of magic in the air told him otherwise.

  
  


“A bit,” Lily said as they walked, “it’s there, but...muted.”

 

Freed nodded, “it is the same.”

 

Farron shrugged, “requip, yes, an issue, my sound magic, also a bit of an issue...but I can feel the archangel magic humming under my skin.”

 

“Good, we may need it, let’s get an idea of wha-” Hestor stiffened as a blue haired, well endowed woman leaned against him. He slowly turned to look at the woman, “..remove yourself from my person, this instant.”

 

She blinked slowly “you didn’t say that last month.”

 

Farron brought a hand to his mouth and smirked as he moved to help Hestor along, “...he’s not who you think he is.”

 

“He looks just like the Priest that has a harem of over three hundred women,” the woman arched an eyebrow, “and still goes out to find more.”

 

Hestor let out a small whimper of terror. No, he didn’t want to be there now, not at all.

  
  


~)~))~

 

Farron was looking at the woman, whom they now knew as Lucy Ashley, and pursed his lips, “So there is no magic here...and guilds were disbanded…” He let out a soft sigh, “Wonderful. Just wonderful.” 

 

They’d managed to calm Hestor down with a book, so the Celestial Mage was pouring through it with narrowed eyes and it was probably for the best. He looked like he was concentrating hard and Farron knew it was most likely him attempting to reach out through his bond to Kaleb. Hopefully they wouldn’t be where they were for too long...because he was fairly certain the longer things went on, the testier the normally testy man was going to get.

 

He started when the man’s head fell back and he was laughing hysterically.

 

Lily blinked and then took the book before looking at the page the book was open to...and started snickering.

 

“What’s so Funny?” Farron could feel the amusement as he was handed the book and looked at the page, “...Vander’s…” He choked back some laughter, “So...Chaste Priest, huh?”

 

“Virgin Chaste Priest,” Lily grinned a bit, “...suddenly things are a lot funnier here.”

 

“Makes up for Hestor being…” 

 

Hestor snorted back laughter, “Don’t say it…”

 

“...the Edolas straight version of Van,” Farron grinned as he sat there.

 

~)~)~))~

 

Vander was not happy, he wasn’t sure where he was, but it sure as hell wasn’t where he thought he had been. In Fact, when he’d wandered into a town, he’d been bowed to and asked for ‘Blessings from our Great Virgin Priest’. That...that was sacrilege. However, because they thought he was a Priest, getting into the temple was not an issue.

 

He slowly slunk through the hallways, listening and then started when a scorpion the size of a large house cat crawled out into the hallway and went still. Well, that was new. Then he heard a familiar click of the tongue and blinked when he saw Hestor. The silver haired man was decked out in a sash, some nice sandals and one hell of a necklace and his hair was down past his ass.

 

“Come now, Ammit,” the man clicked his tongue again and crouched down, picking up the scorpion and smiling as it curled around his neck. The steel blue eyes turned and he looked at Vander arching an eyebrow, “what brings you to the concubine halls, Vander?” he tilted his head, “I’d ask if it was for pleasure…” his lips curled into an almost impish smile, “but...we both know that’s wrong.”

 

Vander slowly blinked as a woman came up and curled against his side, pressing close and murmuring, “I’m sorry…”

 

Hestor clicked his tongue again, “it’s fine. Ammit likes to go wandering on her own.” he kissed the woman’s forehead.

 

Vander was just a bit weirded out now. Hestor….allowing someone into his space...willingly? His brow furrowed a bit as he stood there, “So...yeah…”

 

Hestor rolled his eyes and smiled, “are you feeling alright?” he looked amused as he stood there, “I have been telling you, shed that virginity and you will be freed, Vander.” he arched an eyebrow, “you look addled though.” He pat the woman lightly on the ass, “Go  on, back to your rooms, I’ll take him back to his chambers.”

 

The woman pouted a bit and then bowed before she stepped back, “of course, my Priest.”

 

Hestor gently reached out, taking Vander by the arm, “honestly, you didn’t even tell anyone you were going out, Vander, you must not be feeling well at all.”

 

Vander shrugged a bit, figuring he’d go with it for the moment, “just wanted to go out….”

 

“Mmhmm,” Hestor smiled as the Scorpion around his neck seemed to settle, “well, we’ll get you settled, then I have to go check on the male harem, apparently one of them has been overly lusty and hard to tame.”

 

Vander’s brow shot up, “Oh?”

 

“Well, yes, that ex-mercenary you brought it..” he brought a hand up, putting it to the other’s forehead, “are you sure you’re alright? You seem very out of it...especially if you don’t remember that man, Presca.” he clicked his tongue again, “Afterall, you spent so long extolling the virtues of saving yourself to him, even as he tried again and again to get you to share pleasure.”

 

Vander’s mind shorted for a moment as they walked. Wait. Presca? Presca a lusty man that couldn’t stop… Oh, how he wanted to see this now...after his found this Priest that looked like him...and shared his name.

 

They eventually stopped in front of a door and Hestor opened it, kissing Vander lightly on the forehead, “go on, go rest, I’ve things to do...and change out of those silly clothes.” he chuckled as he turned, walking down the hallway.

 

Vander stood there for a moment and then slipped inside. This was...strange, a strange, strange place...and he closed the door behind him.

 

“Hello?”

 

The Shadowquip blinked as...his own voice came from a chamber to the side and walked towards it. He stood in the doorway and arched an eyebrow as he saw...himself resting in a large tub of steaming water, “hello.”

 

Red eyes, much like his own, blinked and the two stared at each other, “mm, this is odd, are you sent here to listen to a sermon?”

 

“Sermon?”

 

“On the benefits of chastity…”

 

Vander grinned wickedly, “how about we talk about the benefits of sex, hmm?” he stalked towards his counterpart, “...and I’m about to be able to say I’ve officially fucked myself.” he grinned as he slowly undressed, eyes dancing, “this is going to be one hell of a fun lesson.”

 

~)~))~)~

  
  


Freed rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat there and mumbled, “I’m going to assume that we  **should** be doing something...to get back home.”

 

Farron nodded, “Indeed, I don’t want to be here too long, if we don’t have to.” he stood and sighed, “So...we’ve got an idea that this animus project that this King Faust is doing is what brought us here…”

 

“Let’s just...get all of this sorted and get home,” Hestor slowly stood, “so, come along.”

 

The three watched him go and Lily shook her head, “how long do you think we have until he goes crazy?”

 

“...unsure. We should get moving,” Farron stood and took a breath, then picked up the book the man was reading, pushing at his magic a bit before shoving it into requip space for later.

 

The three stood, it had been hard on them without feeling their magic fully and they were slowly adjusting, but it was one of those things that they had to work on. Farron let out a sigh as he stepped out of the room they were using to research and watched as Hestor was choking this world’s Natsu, bent over the poor guy that was really innocent of whatever Hestor thought he was.

 

Freed moved over with Farron, the two shaking their heads as they freed the poor man and Farron held the kicking and hissing man. “You know, Hes, I don’t think murder is something you really want to commit.”

 

Hestor went still and mumbled, “Do not tempt me...I will.”

 

Lily made a face as she licked her lips, “I think we need to get back home sooner rather than later.”

 

~~(~(~(~(~(~

  
  


“You know…” Lily said as they watched Hestor tear after a guy in pink armor like the man had a demon on his heels, “...I think this week has already been long on us…”

 

Freed blinked as he watched the Celestial mage rage and the poor man in pink armor caught unaware as a bunch of small animals, Celestial Spirits he knew, came out of nowhere to join in on attacking the strange man, “this is good therapy for him though, I would think.”

 

Farron slowly arched an eyebrow, “You mean it’s better than him attempting to kill the people that helped us get to this point.”

 

Freed shrugged a bit as they jogged after the fighting pair, “better for us.”

 

“I feel we should be helping,” Lily said as they jogged around a corner, watching the two still fighting, “...but at the same time...i’m highly afraid of wading into that...he might come after us.”

 

Farron snorted softly, “as he is right now? I’d wager he would.”

 

“I am Erza knightwa-”

 

The three stopped as what looked like this world’s Erza stormed towards the fight and they stopped, watching as the small, very unhinged silver haired man leapt at her, as the blond in pink armor tried to get away, the three converged on him, deciding to let out a bit if their own frustration on what was obviously an enemy.

  
  


~)~)~)~)~

 

Vander was prowling. It had been a week and as much fun as he was having...he was honestly  **missing** being able to cuddle any time he wanted without sex being involved. He was going to blame Lucy, he really was, that and Gabriel. He’d been hunting down different versions of people he knew...and Kurino had made him shudder in revulsion about how damn sweet she was...and kind and...a lot of other things that made him want to just scrub his skin until it came off just to feel clean again.

 

Finding out his Dad was dead, but his mom was alive had been a shock, though...she was a spitfire of a woman who was almost bloodthirsty. Zen? Zen was a damn sweety and a calm man, it was such an eye opening change to who he knew...Though he was unnerved most by Kaleb just...not being in Bosco at all. He’d had to dig a bit and to find him happily in Joya...Yeah, Joya was some sort of Happy fun place for people. Peregrande was strange as well...he wanted to go home.

 

That was what it boiled down to: Vander wanted to go home to his crazy life of being married, teased from time to time and having to put up with Lucy’s mood swings and whims. He let out a sigh as he slid around one of the corners and listened in on one of the rooms. He tilted his head, narrowing his eyes as he listened about something called an Animus and how they were taking magic from another world. Oh, Hell no. that wouldn’t do.

 

~)~)~))~)~

 

Lucy was pacing and biting her lip, “are you  **sure** ?” She sent a look at Kaleb, the mindbender had been...she didn’t want to say it outloud, but stressed and frazzled for a week.

 

She’d woken up in the middle of the night and freaked out when she couldn’t feel Vander and apparently Kaleb had been exponentially worse than she was. The two had been looking at reports and she saw the mindbender just throw himself into trying to figure out what was going on in Magnolia and she was fairly certain he hadn’t slept in a day or two.

 

They’d sent Presca and Beck to check out the odd energy signature and what they’d found was that the city was...missing. Completely and utterly missing with strange crystals in certain places. Vander had been sent because Rowan had called saying that Hestor was about ready to get violent towards Natsu...and Lucy had agreed that the Slayer probably needed a beatdown.

 

Kaleb narrowed his eyes and hissed, “yes, I’m  **sure** . You feel it, I feel it…”

 

Lucy held up her hands, “i’ve got zen, i know...i’ve still got him...and Farron’s missing too…” she rubbed the bridge of her nose, “why don’t...you go take a nap?” she let out a squeak at the dark look she got, “...you’re going to be  **no** help if you’re exhausted.” She narrowed her eyes and then took a breath as she adjusted a very cranky Gabriel in her arms, “you’re not the only one suffering. Gabriel’s been just fussy since this started.” she let out a squeak as a shadow snapped in front of her face, “Gabriel...calm down…”

  
  



End file.
